(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of an extendable multi-directional connecting rod for dusters, and more particularly to a structure comprising a retaining connector and a locking connector pivotally connected thereto, in which the locking connector is turnable with respect to the retaining connector which is connected to a handle portion of a duster body, so that a user may use the duster to reach the top of cabinets or dead corners without needing a stool or a ladder.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Feather dusters are common devices used in cleaning. However, due to their fixed length they cannot be used to clean higher spots. The user will need to use a stool or ladder when cleaning higher spots, which may be dangerous. Recently, there is available on the market a kind of mop or wiper used in conjunction with different kinds of cleaning layers. It basically comprises a body the bottom portion of which is a planar foamed pad. The top side of the body is provided with a soft grip jacket which is formed with teeth or Y-shaped grooves. After a cleaning cloth is placed below the foamed pad, the surplus cloth material is folded upwardly and squeezed into the teeth or grooves, which will hold the cloth in position. However, such mops or wipers can be used to clean the floor or ceiling only. They cannot reach the top of cabinets or dead corners.